warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Order of the Valorous Heart
The Order of the Valorous Heart is one of the Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas. The Order of the Valorous Heart was founded in honour of Saint Lucia by the Ecclesiarch Alexis XXII, the long-lived successor of the great reformer, Sebastian Thor, in the 38th Millennium. At the time of the Order's founding, the Convent Sanctorum was split between the Convents on Ophelia VII and Terra, which created the Orders Militant of the Ebon Chalice, Valorous Heart, Fiery Heart and the Argent Shroud. Order History Notable Campaigns *'Aschen War (307.M40)' - The Aschen War was a series of brushfire revolts and incursions that erupted across the sub-sector in 300.M40, after a bloody cult-inspired revolt on the Cardinal World of Dimmamar exposed how overstretched Imperial control over the surrounding region had become. Slowly stripped of much of its defences over the course of several generations to provide for the needs of other pressing conflicts nearby, this border region was ill-equipped to stave off catastrophe when it came. The Imperial counter-invasion was led by the combined forces of two Space Marine Chapters - the Dark Hands and the Exorcists, backed by the Necromundan 54th and 60th Imperial Guard Rifles and the Battle Sisters of the Order of the Valorous Heart. The Exorcists quickly realised that one of the keys to victory would be locating and destroying the single dark master of many names that lurked behind the divergent Chaos cults in the region, a daemonic creature that on Dimmamar was known as the Horned God. The Exorcists finally cornered the Daemon Prince in the maze-like pre-human ruins of the Dead World of Belphago. The Exorcists with the aid of a hastily composed Ordo Malleus strike team managed to banish the vile Daemon Prince back to the Immaterium, but fully a third of the Exorcists Chapter had perished. But with this victory the tide of the war was now in the Imperium's favour, and within a year, the sub-sector was brought back under Imperial control. *'Serpheris Secundus Intervention (Date Unknown.M41)' - Several squads from the Order of the Valorous Heart were sent to help augment Inquisitorial forces in quelling a series of mutant riots on the planet of Sepheris Secundus in the Calixis Sector. Notable Sisters of the Valorous Heart *'Saint Lucia' - Lucia was the youngest of the five sisters of Alicia Dominica, the founder and patron of the Adepta Sororitas. Lucia went on to become the founder of the Order of the Valorous Heart. In the mid to late 36th Millennium, Lucia was captured by Imperial recidivists, who gouged out her eyes and forced her to endure the death screams of a thousand innocents and the murder of a number of her own sisters, who remained resolutely silent, before she met her own martyrdom. Mere days after word of her death reached the Holy Synod, Lucia was cononised as a Saint by the Ecclesiarchy. Order Appearance Order Colours The Sisters of Battle of the Order of the Valorous Heart wear black Power Armour as well as black cloaks with white linings. Their Order badge and Ecclesiarchy symbol is red. Order Badge The icon used by the Order is a white maltese cross with a red heart in the center of it. The Order's banner depicts Saint Lucia, a single drop of blood running down her cheek. Sometimes, she is represented with Vandire's severed head, which the Daughters of the Emperor received after Dominica executed him. These depictions reinforces her image as an ideal Battle Sister. Sources *''Codex: Sisters of Battle (2nd Edition), pp. 19, 35 *''Codex: Witch Hunters ''(3rd Edition), pp. 6, 58 *''Dark Heresy: Blood of Martyrs, p. 76 *''The Inquisition'' (Background Book), p. 65 Gallery File:Sister_of_Battle_-_bolter.jpg|Battle-Sister of the Order of the Valorous Heart File:Sob2.jpg|Battle-Sister Squad of the Order of the Valorous Heart File:Adeptus_Sororiatas_Sister.jpg|Celestian of the Order of the Valorous Heart in Power Armour File:Burning_the_wicked.jpg|Battle-Sisters of the Order of the Valorours Heart burning the wicked Sanctorum Pattern Immolator-Valorous Heart.jpg|Sanctorum Pattern Immolator of the Order of the Valorous Heart Category:O Category:Imperium Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Adepta Sororitas Orders